In The Dawn
by anime-gurl99
Summary: Emiko and Naomi were celebrating their fifteenth birthday when unknown force pulled them into the Feudal Era. Will they survive? Find friendship? And even find love?


**A/N\Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. It'd be really awesome if I could! XD o.o**

Emiko and Naomi had just celebrated their fifteenth birthday. Finally old enough to get their license permit.

"Naomi let's go we have school!" Emiko yelled from outside the shrine.

"I left my phone in here somewhere. Hold on a second!" Naomi yelled back at her older than a minute sister.

"I'll help you," Emiko said and then tripped over her feet. As she was falling backwards she grabbed Naomi.

They landed on the board covering the well.

"Well, I'm glad that was there.." Emiko whispered embarrassed by her clumsiness.

Just then hands grabbed the girls pulling them into the well and knocking them out

* * *

When they awoke they were still in the well, but something felt really strange.

Where was the shed like thing around the well?

They could see the blue clear sky.

"Am I dreaming? Naomi, are you okay?" Emiko looked over to her sister.

"Yeah... Where are we? I thought we were at well..?"

"Apparently not anymore, c'mon."

Emiko saw vines coming from the top of the well grabbing on to them climbing out of the well, Emiko cracked her knuckles.

Emiko looked down the well, "Hurry up Naomi!"

"I'm coming, shut up!"

Naomi climbed out the well and slapped her sister on the head.

"Stop rushing me!" Naomi yelled.

"Where are we... I don't think we're in Tokyo anymore.." Emiko stated looking around.

"Way to point out the obvious, sis." Naomi retorted irritated. "There's the big tree by our house!"

Naomi pointed to the tree, grabbed Emiko's arm, and ran towards it only to find a strange boy with dog ears stuck to it.

"Are those dog ears?!" Naomi asked thinking she had truly lost her my mind.

Her sister was way ahead of her. She was already feeling of the dog ears on the boys head.

"GET AWAY FROM THERE!" The girls heard a man yell.

"But I wanted to touch them!" Naomi said seriously.

* * *

"How did we get in this situation..." Emiko asked herself.

"This is all your fault I hope you know!" Naomi blamed her sister considering it was her clumsiness that got them here.

"MY fault? You're the one that fell!" Emiko glared.

They stopped arguing as they heard the villagers whispering and staring at them.

"Are they...demons? Those are weird clothes... Are they witches? They smell good... That's weird..."

Naomi threw a glare to the villagers. Now they were convinced of her being a demon.

"DEMON!" The villagers shouted.

"Silence, silence! Everyone, be quiet." An elderly woman walked to the tied up girls, "Are ye demons or are ye a witch?"

"Neither! We're humans!" The girls shouted in unison.

"Then why were ye caught in the Forest of InuYasha?" the elder asks giving them a cold look. It looked sad more than anything.

"We fell into a well that was at our home, when we woke up we were here, and then we saw a boy stuck to a tree! Which was odd because he had an arrow stuck in chest.." Emiko yelled trying to clear up the situation.

"I see... You remind me of my elder sister Kikyo-onee-sama." A tear slipped from her eye.

"I'm afraid we aren't her.." Emiko whispered. She pitied the woman.

"My name is Kaede. Set them free." The woman said.

* * *

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding." Kaede told the girls handing them each a bowl of soup.

"It's alright. I admit we looked suspicious." Emiko smiled.

"Yeah!" Naomi said with food in her mouth.

_**Crash! Boom!**_

They heard loud crashing outside.

"DEMON!" A man yelled from outside.

It was the same thing that had drug them here.

"_GIVE ME THE JEWEL!" _A demonic voice yelled destroying the village.

The girls looked at each other, nodded, and ran away from the village knowing the demon would follow them.

"Run Naomi!" Emiko said a little ways ahead of her sister.

Naomi was behind her. For some reason they ended up to the tree that had the mysterious boy trapped there.

"Why are we here again!?" Naomi was having a mini panic attack.

"I don't know I had a gut feeling, okay!"

Emiko climbed up the tree to him, along with Naomi.

Suddenly the boys eyes shot opened.

"Heh... Why is there two girls on me?" The boy smirked.

"Give me the JEWEL!" The demon screamed.

The demon centipede thing wrapped around the tree trapping the girls to the boy.

"Hmm... The jewel?" he looked down at the girls, "Pull this arrow and I'll help you."

Naomi knew something bad was about to happen.

"You're just a half-demon! What are you going to do?" The centipede mocked him.

"Pull it..." he ordered.

Naomi looked at Emiko who was closer to the arrow.

Her hand slowly reached up to the arrow.

Her hand gripped the arrow. "ALRIGHT!"

She pulled the arrow out while there was flash of light illuminating around the three.

"Help us..." Emiko whispered.

In less than minutes the centipede was in pieces all around them. Before he killed it, it cut both the girls sides half the jewel was in each of them.

"Find the jewel." Kaede who had just previously arrived, yelled.

The girls quickly looked around and grabbed the sections of the jewel. They heard a creepy laugh coming from the boy who had saved them.

"Now its time to give me the jewel." He said with his claws towards them smiling.

Before he could get to them they started to run. Kaede threw what looked like beads toward the boy who was chasing them.

"Say a binding word, girls." She ordered.

"What word!?" They asked simultaneously.

"Any word!"

They looked at each other and yelled, "Sit boy!"

The boy automatically was push to the ground.

"What is your name...?" Emiko asked now very angry at the boy who betrayed them.

"Whats it to you?" The boy snapped at her.

"Sit boy." Emiko said again.

"InuYasha." The boy finally replied.

"SIT BOY!" Naomi yelled.

InuYasha fell to the ground again.

"What was that for?" He snapped.

"For betraying us!" Naomi glared.


End file.
